It's (not) Perfect
by Kim04My
Summary: Jungkook pikir semuanya akan sempurna. Tapi Taehyung menghancurkannya. [Vkook fanfiction. Seme! Taehyung. Uke!Jungkook. Oneshoot]
1. Chapter 1

**It's not Perfect**

 **.**

 **Character is Big Hit's and God's. And their parents too.**

 **Vkook. slight Yoonmin**

 **T**

 **Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

 **WARN! OOC, no EYD. Bad! Taehyung. Sad Ending! Short!**

 **.**

Jungkook pikir ini sempurna. Jungkook pikir hubungannya dengan Taehyung akan sempurna. Bersama. Selalu. Selamanya.

Atau setidaknya itulah yang yang ia pikirkan

Lihatlah dirinya sekarang. Hanya bisa memandang orang yang dicintainya dari jauh. Hanya dapat tersenyum miris ketika kedua orang itu tersenyum. Tertawa bahagia. Seakan dunia hanyalah milik mereka. Jungkook tahu. Ia tahu perasaan itu.

Tapi, kenapa?

Bukankah mereka telah menghadapi semuanya bersama? Mengahadapi orangtua mereka yang menentang hubungan keduanya. Melarikan diri ke Kanada. Menuju negara yang dapat menerima keduanya. Mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan. Apa Taehyung sudah melupakan itu semua? Atau janji yang ia ucapkan hanyalah kebohongan semata?

Bukankah Taehyung suaminya? Lalu kenapa perempuan itu berdiri di samping suaminya? Kenapa suaminya tertawa bersama perempuan itu? Bukankah seharusnya ia yang berada di samping suaminya? Bukankah ia yang seharusnya sekarang tertawa bahagia? Menikmati waktu bersama Taehyung? Lalu kenapa ia yang berdiri disini? Kenapa Jungkook yang menyaksikan semuanya dengan hati yang sakit?

Jungkook terus memperhatikan keduanya. Hatinya pun berdenyut nyeri. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Hampir saja ia menangis. Jika sebuah suara tidak menyadarkannya.

"Jungkook _ie_ "

Jungkook tercekat. Tangnnya mengusap kasar air mata yang sudah seenaknya turun. Membalikkan badan ke arah suara, dan menemukan Yoongi dan Jimin yang menatapnya dengan cemas. Sekaligus mempertanyakan keputusannya kembali. "Kau yakin?"

Jungkook tersenyum kecil. Ah, ia sudah cukup beruntung keluarganya mau menerimanya kembali. Ia mengangguk. Dirinya tidak boleh egois. Harus ada satu orang yang pergi dan orang itu adalah dirinya. "Tentu saja aku yakin. Harus ada satu orang yang berkorban." Jungkook memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Jimin. "Jimin- _hyung_ , kau sudah menaruh surat cerai yang kutitipkan padamu?"

Jimin mengangguk setengah hati. Namun itu membuat Jungkook tersenyum kembali. Jungkook menyeret koper yang memang sudah ia pegang dari tadi. "Baiklah. Kita pergi?" Dan Jungkook berjalan duluan menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan. Meninggalkan kedua orang yang terus menatapnya pilu.

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ingin sekali dirinya menghajar Taehyung. Namun apa daya, Jungkook melarangnya. Setidaknya kami harus berpisah dengan baik. Itu katanya. Tapi bukankah hubungan mereka tidak baik? Sama sekali? Lalu kenapa Jungkook masih begitu baik padanya? Memikirkan itu membuat Jimin mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat.

"SI brengsek itu.."

Desisan marah itu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Jimin hafal suara itu. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yoongi.

"Demi Tuhan. Akan kuhajar dia. Akan kubunuh dia. Kukira aku bisa mempercayainya, Bajingan!" desisan itu terdengar benar-benar bahaya. Tangan Yoongii pun telah terkepal erat. Terlihat siap menghajar siapa pun. Dan Jimin yang hafal tanda-tanda bahaya itu pun segera menarik kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ssstt.. Yoongi- _hyung_. Bukankah sekarang yang terpenting adalah Jungkook? Kita bisa menghajar Taehyung nanti. Aku berjanji, kita akan menghajarnya bersama-sama." Jimin berucap menenangkan. Tangannya mengelus surai hitam Yoongi lembut. Bibirnya pun mengecup kepala Yoongi ringan. Menenangkannya.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan dalam pelukannya, dan itu sukses membuat Jimin tersenyum. Jimin membawa Yoongi ke mobil. Matanya sempat melirik ke arah Taehyung dan perempuan yang terlihat bahagia. Dan Jimin bersumpah. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan menghajar Taehyung.

.

.

.

Dear my lovely husband _, Taetae-_ hyung _._

Hyung _, aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu, kan? Walaupun kau menyakitiku, aku tetap mencintaimu_ , hyung _. Terima kasih,_ hyung _. Walaupun hanya sebentar, terima kasih sudah mau menerima cintaku. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku. Dan terima kasih sudah mau menikahiku._

 _Tapi_ hyung _, sejak awal, bukankah sejak awal hubungan kita adalah suatu kesalahan? Walaupun kita saling mencintai (dan sekarang tidak) tapi orangtua dan negara kita melarang, bukan? Terima kasih telah bersedia pindah negara dan menentang orangtuamu demi menikahiku,_ hyung _._

 _Kau bisa bebas,_ hyung _. Aku telah menandatangani surat cerai. Tanda tanganilah itu juga. Dan kau akan bebas. Nikahilah perempuan itu, dan kembalilah ke keluargamu. Karena aku pun telah kembali ke keluargaku. Bahagiakanlah perempuan itu, dan bahagiakan dirimu sendiri. Karena aku akan bahagia jika dirimu bahagia._

From _Jeon Jungkook_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _END_**

 ** _._**

New Story is here! Maaf belum ngelanjutin yang Ssuke is Not Genius. Kali ini Vkook, ya. Sori sad ending. Thank yoouu!


	2. INFORMATION!

**INFORMATION!**

I have made Side Story for It's (not) Perfect

So make sure you read it!

.

.

.

Please tolong dibaca...

T_T

.

.

.

It's a request from :

 **bepsaeya | rlaxogud | Yoonbi san | emma | Melilyo-11 | Gijeon**


End file.
